Strange Lullabies
by BethanyNightray3
Summary: This story isn't for the faint of heart. When she thinks no one is good, but she happens to bump into that one chance encounter. Will it help her discover her good nature, or will it drag her deep into the clutches of the darkness that nearly consumes her?
1. Chapter 1

It's one of those miserable nights. The rain is pouring like cats and dogs. I swear if I ever get out of this mess, I'll die from frost bite. It's one of those freak rain storms in January! I thought it snowed in January! Guess not. I don't have very much luck as you can tell. Lightning is the only thing that lights my way as I walk blindly through the forest. Thunder shakes the ground beneath my feet. Sometimes it nearly knocks me off my feet. It's the worst storm I have seen in years. The trees sways from the wind the whips my hair painfully into my face. I might have welts on my face from my own hair. My blonde hair is now the color of a light brown from the soaking rain. My black fighting gear is stuck to my body as if it's a second skin. My boots have water in them from when I tripped and fell into a creek about a mile back.

Are you wondering why I just go back home to my family? Getting warm by the fire in my home? Well, I don't have one. I haven't for a long time. I ran away from home. Don't you dare think I'm some spoiled little brat who didn't get their way at home, so I left. No, I didn't run away because I think I can make it on my own. I ran away from home because I wanted to LIVE! Can't wrap your mind around that? Here let me enlighten you a bit on my life. Since I was born, I have been told I"m special. Yes, everyone parents tell them that they are special, but my special is I could kill people. I'm a danger to a lot of people if I'm used wrong, so I hated to run away from home or get killed. Tough, huh? Well news flash, life is tough. Hate to break it to you that way, but I wasn't sung normal lullabies like you were. My mother sang me spells, castings, and conjuring of dark dark magic. I'm that one in the stories that you read about, but this is very very real. I'm that one kid who is "blessed" with abilities that is so "great" and for a "good cause." Well, I don't think they are a blessing. Want to know why? Because everyone wants to use them for their own selfishness. My own mother wanted to do just that. That's why I left. If I hadn't, she would have used my powers so much that it would have killed me. That harsh thing about that is she knew it would kill me.

So here I am trudging through a forest on the outskirts of town in the pouring rain. I'm glad your finally up to speed on my cheerful life, so here's the now. I look around to check my surroundings.

"I need to find a place to rest up..." I mumbled to myself trying to push myself to gain the energy my body is lacking. I do one last check, and finds a tree that looks like it has some shelter up above. I put my sword in it's holter on my back, and jumps up onto the lowest branch of the tree. I climb all the way up to where I could jump off if need be, and have enough shelter to dry off. I take my boots off, and lays them upside down on the V of the branch to dry off. Water poured from my boots when I did that. I put my sowrd in my lap as I settled into the nock of the branch. I looked around to make sure I could sleep a little without getting attacked. It didn't seem likely, so I layed back against the tree and let the sound of the rain hitting the leaves lull me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up dry and covering my eyes from the bright sun's ultraviolet rays. The storm clouds are miles and miles away. I yawn and stretch. I see a nest of blue jays, and smiles at the baby birds wanting food from their mother. The mother notices me and chirps angrily and started to fly towards me. I took that as my time to move on, so I jumped down and lands into a crouch.

I look up at the bird and flips it off.

"Thanks for the warm good morning!" I yelled.

"Well good morning to you!" Said a women's voice.

I did a doubt take at the bird.

"What the he..." I started to say.

"Over here smarts." Said the women.

I whirl around with my sword in hand. The woman had long blonde hair. She has blue eyes. She was wearing a lovely pink and white dress. She wasn't alone either. She had a man in a white jacket with sleeves so long it covers his hands. He has white hair that covers his right eye. The other eye that I could see was red. Reminded me of my brothers Nathaniel and Lawerence, but their eyes were both blood red. Creepy, huh? Yep even to me it's creepy. I have three brothers. Zakoya is the only brother I actually care about. He said "Bethany, when I can. I'll find you. I'll bring you to a warm safe home where you won't have to worry about creeps who want to use you. I'll keep you safe once again. I promise. "

"Fufu! I think little miss is losing her train of thought." Said the man.

I point my sword at him and the girl.

"Look. I'm not here to play. Now what do you want?" I said a little tense.

"We are here because we heard that you are in need of a safe haven. For lack of better words. We are with Pandora. An organization that protects the well being of everyone. Human or not. I'm Sharon Reinsworth. This *points to the man* is Xerxes Break. " said Sharon.

"How am I suppose to know if your telling the truth? Like your probably not even in Pandora." I said not lowering my guard at all.

"Fufu! My lady, she doesn't trust us. Maybe we should go back to headquarters." Said Break as he studied my face.

"Bethany, please. I swear on Lady's honor that this is the truth." She said looking scared and sad.

"Then why do you look scared?" I said crossing my arms.

"Cause your in danger hard head. Some very powerful people really want you. So we were sent here to take you to a safe house." Said Break.

"Who?" I said in shock.

"We don't know yet, but we know that will go to the extremes to get what they want. What they want is you. So please come with us, Miss Cartwright." Said Sharon pleadingly.

"Fine... But if I find out this is a set up. I'll cut both of you down." I said with a sigh.

"Very well." Said Sharon as she turned and walked off. Break followed her as well, so I follow with a good distance just incase.

We walk to the street lining the forest. There was a carriage with four gorgeous black and white clods dales. Break opens the door.

"My lady." He said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Break." Said Sharon as she stepped into the carriage. I just stood there waiting for Break to get in, but he just stared at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Miss Hard head? Would you please get in so I can get in?" He said.

I sighed and climbed in, and I sat in the corner closes to the door. Break followed and sat beside Sharon.

"Now let me explain who you will be staying with and where you are staying. You are staying in a little house that is about ten miles away from the nearest town. The woods surround the back, but there is a nice little garden. From what your brother has told us is that you love gardens, so we made sure you had one." She said with a smile.

"My brother? Zakoya?" I said in shock

"Yes. Very mannered young man. You look like him a bit, but he has a white strip at his bangs. You have a black strip." She continued "Anyways, you can see if someone is coming from miles away. It's very safe. Plus Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessualus, Alice, Break, and Miss Sung will be staying with you to keep you safe and company."

"Your kidding me, right? Lyn Sung? Daughter of Damien and Lori Sung?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes? Do you know her?" Asked Break.

"Yeah. I grew up with her when my dad was around." I said as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyways, that's who you are staying with. Now do you know what a chain is?" Asked Sharon.

"Yes. Illegal ones that kill humans to try to stay long from getting sent to the abyss." I said solemnly.

"Well yes and no. There are illegal contractors, but there ways to get contracts with chains that won't send you to the abyss. It is controlled by Pandora. Now what I was going to say is. I can pull some strings with Reim, and get you a chain to help you defend yourself." Said Sharon

I thought about that for a while.

"I'll give you a couple days to think about it. It's a big decision." Said Sharon.

I nodded and looked out the window. No one spoke after that. I apparently had a place to stay. Question is why is my brother involved in this?


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at a beautiful little country side home. I was pleased to see it. It's old and rustic, but yet very well kept. It had a barn to the side. Which I hoped had horses in it. Break opened the door and smiled at me.

"Welcome to your new home. Sharon isn't getting out here. She's going to go fill out some paper work. I however am living here as well. So you have to put up with mwah~! " he said.

"Great..." I mumbled. The door opened and a boy with blonde hair comes out flying with a huge grin. I tense ready for anything.

"Oz!" Yelled a man. I looked up and saw a man with black wavey hair and golden eyes. Alright you girls reading this... Yeah i think he's hot, but he has a cigarette in his hand. I don't like cigarettes. Their bad for you. He followed the blonde haired boy who he called Oz. The boy stopped in front of me with a huge grin. I saw no hostility, so I smiled back.

"Hi! You must be Bethany! I have heard a lot about you! Lyn-chan told me about you when you were little." He said excitedly.

"Hehe... Yeah... Interesting she's here." I said.

The guy with black hair walks up to us.

"Pandora works in weird ways, but you will get used to it. I'm Gilbert Nightray." He said as he held out his hand. I took his hand.

I felt something, but couldn't tell what it was. Probably static electricity.

"I'm Bethany Cartwright." I continued "So where is Alice and Lyn?"

"Lyn-chan is inside making dinner~!" Said Oz.

"Alice is bugging Lyn for food..." Said Gilbert with a sigh.

I laughed at that and smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you guys." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Oz and Gilbert at the same time.

"Okay! Enough of the meet and greet. Time to eat." Said a girl who was a little taller then me. Maybe 5'5... She had black hair with brown streaks that went to her mid shoulder blades. She had brown eyes that studied my face. I smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey Lyn. Long time no see." I said.

She smiled and nodded "I agree. Too long I say. You have grown a lot. Actually got taller which is a shock, but I'm still taller." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I noticed." I said laughing "So is dinner ready? I'm starving. I haven't had something to eat in uh... Three days?"

"Three days?!" Exclaimed Oz

I nodded.

"Oh my god! You poor thing you must eat!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I get dragged inside, and I look back at Gilbert and Lyn helplessly. They both laugh and follow us. Once Oz and I get inside, I smell the most amazing fragrance of food. I get dragged into the kitchen and pushed into a chair.

"Oumph!" I yelped as I hit the chair.

"Jeez Oz. Take it easy on the newbie." Said Lyn.

Oz scratched his head and smiled "Sorry. She needs to eat." He said

I sighed and rubbed my face. I looked at Gilbert.

"Is he always this hyper?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah... Oz loves to meet new people." He said

"Specially pretty girls like you~!" Said Oz as he sat in the seat infront of me. "Unfortunately, your not my age, but your Gil's age~~ So maybe you two could be a couple~!" He said excitedly and wiggled his eyebrows at Gil who was blushing.

"Oz..." He complained. I looked at him kinda hurt about him complaining. Was I that bad? Was I not good enough for him?

I tucked my hair behind my ear, and Lyn handed me a plate of food. I looked at it then looked at everyone else.

"Okay. Look. I don't want to be treated like I'm some victim. I want to be treated like a regular person, not someone that you pity. I don't need anyone's pity. I know that I'm in danger. It's nothing new to me, but I came here cause I'm tired of running. Maybe hiding is a good idea, but I'm worried about my brother. It worries me that he is at my old home. My mom knows me and him are close, so she might be hurting him. If you don't have any plans to retrieve him, I will go."

Everyone looked at me shocked. Gilbert nodded and half smiled.

Break leaned over the Lyn and whispered loud enough that I heard.

"She's starting to grow on me." He said

Lyn laughed and patted him on the head. "I knew you would like her. Her personality reminds you of me a bit, but she has her own flare. Think about it like this she is a Sharon and me mix."

Break smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

I looked away when Break turned to look at me. I look at Gil and Oz who seem to be having a discussion. I notice the black haired girl named Alice was looking at me and I smiled.

"Hey. You know you remind me a lot of my little sister Megan. She has that beautiful long black hair, but she has violet eyes." She studied my face for a long time then smiled.

"I like you. Your not as bad as Seaweed Head over here. Your pretty cool." She said with a nod and crossed her arms proudly that she came up with that.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Yelled Gil which made me jump.

Alice turned to him, and stuck out her tongue.

These people are so strange...

I finish my plate, and takes it to the sink and washes it off. Gil and Alice are still fighting, and Oz is trying go stop it. Lyn and Break are having a discussion that looks like it's meant for just them. I turn and leaves and finds the guest room and goes to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

A week has pasted since i came here. Gil and I seem to get along pretty well. Alice and I love to pick on him. Alice and I are like inseparable ever since the day we talked about our lives. Oz and I talk a lot about how we want to change things around here. Lyn and I have gotten caught up and are best friends again. Break... well I'm getting used to him. Right now I'm outside looking around to find me a place where I can go to if I need to be by myself. I spot a beautiful rose blossom tree. I smile and climb up into the tree with skills I have mastered since I was a kid. I go up to the middle of the tree, and hears someone clumsily climb up the tree, and I swing down to see who it is and I go face to face with Gil.

"Wow.." I said with a laugh. "What you doing up here?"

He takes a couple breathes before he could answer.

"I'd ask you the same thing. I saw you outside through the window, so I followed." He said huffing a little.

"You know if you didn't smoke you wouldn't be huffing this bad.." I said while shaking my head.

He looked at me shocked.

"How you know I smoke I haven't smoked around you." He said kinda mad.

"I saw you. Eck! I hate smoking! It's so gross!" I said grossed out.

He looked at me with a glare.

"It's my choice not yours." He said.

"Fine it's your choice to kill yourself." I said crossing my arms.

He's eyes widen in shock from my response.

"Oh? You didn't know cigarettes kill you? Well they do." I poke his chest "You can get lung cancer, black lung, and get really sick."

He looks at me then looks away.

"Maybe I should quit..." He said

"Well no duh! You want to stick around a be friends with Oz until you guys are old and wrinkly? Then quit!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

He studies my face for a long time, and I blush as he stares at me.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Nothing. No one has ever stood up to me like that. Specially like the way you did it." He says with a smile.

"Humph. It's just how I feel." I said crossing my arms.

"See there you go again. You just say what's on your mind. Your so strange." He said.

I walk up to him and looks up at him mad.

"You say I'm strange? You call Alice a rabbit. You let Oz push you around." I said.

He smiled "your just so strange"

I get red in the face "I'm not strange! Your the one that's strange!" I yelled.

He smiled. He seemed to be enjoying me getting mad at him! Who does he think he is?! Before I could back up, he grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips. The kiss was forceful, but then it grew sweet and soft. I had never been kissed like that before. It was passionate. Not just pure hunger and heat. It was wonderful. Reluctantly I pulled back and stared at him in shock. He blushed which made me turn beat red.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked still stunned from the kiss.

"I-I don't know, but I'm glad I did it." He says getting a bit more confident in his action.

I have this weird feeling in my stomach. It feels like it has bugs flying around in it. I have never felt like this. It scares me. I jump off and runs off. I hear footsteps behind me, and I run faster and hides in the woods.

Gilbert ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why she ran off. Did she not like him kissing her? Did he bring something up that's too painful? Maybe she has a boyfriend somewhere, and he just crossed the line. He's never really kissed anyone before. Maybe he kissed her wrong.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed after he couldn't find her. He stopped running.

"What did I do?! I thought she felt the same way!" He yelled.

"Gil..." Said Lyn from behind him.

He turned around and tried to compose himself.

"Yes?" He said

"She feels the same way, but for her she has been through a lot. She's scared to care about someone. She's scared to be in love because when she loves someone, like her father, they get torn away from her. She always seems to lose them."

He looks at her, and looks at the direction Bethany ran off to with sad eyes and nods.

"Just give her time. She'll come around. She's still getting used to have people care about her. Remember, she has never really had this before." Said Lyn with a sigh and goes inside.

Gilbert sighs and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes. He looks at the cigarettes. He walks over to the pond by the house, and stands there for a moment thinking about Bethany. He looks at his cigarettes, and takes them and throws them into the pond.

I looked around to make sure no one followed me, and I hug my knees. Why am I running away from him? I had probably hurt him. I I just never really felt that way. He took me by surprise when he did that. How could he kiss me? Why did he kiss me? We have only known eachother for a week. Yeah, I admit I have been looking at him with interest, but I didn't know that he looked at me the same way. I shouldn't be asking these questions. I know why I ran off. I'm just scared if I get attached to someone. I need to go talk to him. I like him. I like him a lot. He needs to know I feel the same. I get up and goes to find Gil. I see him looking at his cigarettes. What he does next shocks me and warms me up at the same time. He throws his cigarettes in the pond. I walk over to him, and smiles.

"Now I know I got through that thick skull of yours." I said

He whipped around and blushed.

"Yeah. I realized I have a lot I want to stick around for. I don't want to throw anything away." He said as he looked into my eyes.

What I did next surprised us both. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kisses him. He tensed then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We kissed for what felt like forever, but it was only for a few minutes.

He pulled away first and put his forehead to mine. He looked into my eyes and smiled

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. I thought I was the only one that felt something between us." He said with a soft laugh.

I shook my head smiling "No. I'm sorry that I ran off. It's just th.."

"No no. No need to tell me. I know. I used to be the same way until I met you." He said with a sweet smile.

I nodded. How is it possible? How is it possible that I let myself feel this way? I have never felt this way before. It frightens me, but in a good way. I want to find out more about this feeling


End file.
